


Check Out This Doc

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No reason for this, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker-centric, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Smug Peter Parker, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Peter wants Mister Stark to accompany him to his first day of training at SI; to offer support and be there for good luck. What he finds, well, he didn't expect.Not to say he's not pleased with the discovery.





	Check Out This Doc

**Author's Note:**

> So, honestly, I don't know why I wrote this or where it even came from. I almost didn't even post it, but then I decided to edit it and see where it went and now I'm somewhat pleased with it. I love pre-ironstrange stories more than anything else. 
> 
> Also, I find it exhausting writing from Peter's POV because I have to constantly write out 'Mister Stark' and "Doctor Strange'.

Peter went to find Mister Stark. The training was starting in a few minutes, and he'd love to have his mentor there to silently cheer him on. His office and Uncle Rhodey's were empty, so he headed for the lounge area. He was in luck, voices drifting out, one distinctly Mister Stark.

He entered to find Mister Stark standing with his arms crossed, head tilted and eyes fixed on something. Or, rather, someone. Peter turned to find Doctor Strange leaning over the arm of the couch and searching the plush cushions for something. He turned back to Mister Stark to speak to him and tilted his head. 

Why was he just....staring?

“Come on, Stark. Tell me where you hid it.” Peter set his backpack down and joined Mister Stark in watching Doctor Strange, then turned to find Mister Stark biting his lip. How peculiar.

“Nope! Sorry, doc. I don't make the rules; I only enforce them.” Doctor Strange's retort was lost in the cushion as he continued his search. Peter rolled his eyes at Mister Stark's antics. He was also ridiculously chuffed with this discovery.

Mister Stark was _very clearly_ (like, painfully so) checking the former surgeon out.

“I don't have time for your games, Stark. I have a... _oof_...a meeting in fif... _teen_ minutes.” He was digging into the couch, voice carrying over to them but still somewhat smothered by the fabric. His left foot dangled in the air as he stretched as far as he could in search of whatever it was Mister Stark wouldn't give him. His mentor whistled lowly.

“I'll tell you if you agree to grabbing lunch with me tomorrow.” Peter snickered. Doctor Strange tipped back onto his feet and stood to his full height once more, examining Mister Stark with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

“Lunch?”

“Yeah. You know, that meal between breakfast and dinner. Usually around noon. We could get sandwiches if you want. Ooh! We could use your portal thingy to go to Italy and get some authentic Italian sandwiches!” Doctor Strange frowned.

“The deli in Greenwich is fine, Stark.” His mentor actually pouted.

“Spoilsport.”

“Well?” Peter chuckled as Doctor Strange approached, holding his hand out expectantly. Mister Stark smiled and smacked his hand against the doctor's. He received a well-deserved glare in return.

“My _ring_?” Mister Stark stuck his tongue out and then whistled. His robot assistant, Dum-E, beeped into the room, bumping into the couch and the table until it was at Doctor Strange's feet, chunky double-ring held out as it chirped cheerily.

“It was nice having you, Strange. Don't forget our lunch date!” Doctor Strange took the ring and slid it onto his fingers, then opened the portal and glanced back at Mister Stark. Peter found himself suppressing a surprised sound when there was a touch of fond amusement on the doctor's face as he looked at Mister Stark.

“I won't, Tony. See you later. Bye, Peter.” And he was gone. Mister Stark turned to him, eyes lit up and cheeks flushed. He looked absolutely alive, and it was so nice to see on his often-stressed mentor. 

“What's up, Pete?”

“Well, I came to ask if you could come and support me in my first training session.” Mister Stark grinned and patted Peter's shoulder.

“Of course. Nothing would make me happier.”

“Nothing? Not even if Doctor Strange decided to start wearing a suit similar to the ones like Mister T'challa or Mister Rogers?” His mentor choked on some water he was drinking, eyes bugging out while Peter laughed.

“Wha- What are you _talking_ about?!”

“Come to think of it, almost everyone on the team wears skintight spandex suits in battle. Maybe he should get one too since he's part of the team.” Mister Stark's cheeks were nearly as red as the Iron Man armor, which had Peter doubled over in giggles.

“Peter! I don't know where you come up with these things.”

“Probably from my mentor asking him out on a date like I'm not standing right here. Are you really going to pretend you didn't steal his fancy portal ring and suggest it was hidden in this room so you could check out his....assets?” Mister Stark's hands covered his ears and he actually looked scandalized.

“Peter! Please! I don't think my old heart can take this. You kids are going to give me gray hair before I'm sixty.” Peter picked up his backpack once more and they headed towards the doors. It was funny watching Mister Stark backpedal and stumble over himself because he thought someone was cute, but Peter couldn't hide the fact he thought it was the best thing ever. His two most favorite superheroes? How could he not be excited?

“I think it's cool, Mister Stark. I mean, there's nothing wrong with any of that. Plus, I wouldn't say he was too mad about lunch.”

“Kid, I wasn't doing anything you are suggesting. I just...I enjoy watching Step- _Strange_ struggle. He's always so arrogant about everything, it's nice to see him not be perfect for once.” Peter rolled his eyes as they stepped into the elevator. Mister Stark could live in denial all he wanted; Peter knew exactly what he saw.

“Right. Well, I know one thing you still find perfect about him...” He smirked at the closing silver elevator doors, waiting for Mister Stark's outraged cry.

“PETER.” A beat of silence. “You think he was pleased with my invitation to lunch?”

“I'd say so. By the way, real subtle with that whole _'Let's go to Italy' aka the most romantic place on Earth aside from Paris_ thing. I call being the ring bearer for the Stark-Strange wedding.” Mister Stark shoved him with his elbow, though he was smiling a little.

“Let's not get too excited. He still has to show up for the date-not date.” Peter didn't doubt Doctor Strange would show up. In fact, he could bet the wizard was anxiously anticipating it as much as his mentor. 

[Meanwhile]

Stephen flipped through the book he was supposed to be studying, some new incantation that would give him the ability to control massive magic hands for enemies too powerful for him to deal with, but he was having trouble focusing. This is why he shouldn't have any contact with Tony before he needs to work. His mind would constantly wander away from his task and to the inventor. Currently, he was wondering about the invitation to lunch. It was kind of obviously intended as a date-ish outing, Stark even called it a 'lunch date', but Stephen still wasn't sure.

“Strange, what are you thinking about?” He nearly dropped the book he was no longer pretending to study and blinked over at Wong, who was watching him with a raised brow.

“Um, the complexities of this spell?” A snort.

“Right. Do these _complexities_ have brown eyes and a lunch date with a certain Sorcerer Supreme?” Stephen let himself smile freely, knowing he probably looked ridiculous but not really caring. He wasn't going lie; he was delighted at the turn of events. And pleasantly surprised.

“Shut up, Wong. It's not a _lunch date_ ; just a business meeting about the Avengers I'm sure.” If he went to lunch with the impression it was a date, he had the chance of being disappointed. Instead, he was going to go with the understanding he might have misinterpreted and hope deep down it was a date. 

When was the last time he was excited over _lunch_?

“Right. Well, have fun on your not-a-date date. Let me know when you're ready to try that spell.” Stephen studied the pages with purpose, pushing Tony's gleaming brown eyes from his mind for a moment. Something hit him so suddenly he snapped the book closed.

“That idiot made me do all that searching on purpose! Oh, I'm so sending him to another dimension.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
